bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Renardy/theory: Dan's father is the god and creator of Bakugan
I was watching Bakugan again, idk what that is. Now here is a discussion, and it is talked about in Errors and Questions in Bakugan Anime. How did Shun and Dan create the game? We had wars, ability cards, we had Vestals who probably made their own rule sets with the life points. They are the gods of Bakugan, they made everything. Who does Masquerade think he is? Dan could just be like "oh, there cannot be Darkus Bakugan in battle" and then he would never have sent all those Bakugan to the Doom Dimension. Maybe they removed the G-Power because it was no game anymore? Perhaps the purpose of Bakugan is really just monsters used for war and destruction? Who does Mag Mel think he is? Dan Kuso made the game alongside emo ninja and they can do whatever they want. Who ruined Bakugan? Professor Clay He invented the mechanical Bakugan, he kept working for the old man and built a superweapon that forced the Brawlers to do something because he kept coming back. He also found the Phantom Data and allowed Ren to meet the Brawlers, then somehow Drago apparently had godly DNA in his system, and became twice as powerful with the Perfect Core (though I guess he left that in New Vestroia perhaps?) & the element, and then the sacred orb. Now Drago rules the entire Bakugan race, but somehow Code Eve just let Barowuss survive, instead of killing him, then somehow Drago allowed the Mechtogans to teleport out of the Doom Dimension (wtf?) and started the near-extermination of Earth. Then somehow he loses to a doggo ? Given, it wasn't a fair fight due to Barowuss' interference but Drago was a god. He had to keep evolving to defeat all his enemies. Who cares about the Gate and the Key? Drago had the Perfect Core? Didn't he already rule the Bakugan race prior to Gundalian Invaders? He had control of Vestroia. So how strong is Drago? He has *The Perfect Core *Maxus Pieces *The Six Attribute Energies. *The Element *The power of the Sacred Orb, and the ability to rule all Bakugan *Some stupid power Mag Mel wanted. *He can make and summon his own Mechtogan army. Somehow some stupid Mechtavius Destroyer is too strong for him? The first Dragonoid had to do the work. No, forget what happened. Dragonoid Destroyer is a murderer, he waited so long just to unleash his power. What if Dan Kuso never went back in time? Mechtavius Destroyer committed genocide and destroyed Bakugan City and then finally he's like "oh ok we need to hold hands and we can win!!" Drago is the strongest Bakugan, he never needed to evolve. Yet somehow there are stronger Bakugan than him as the series goes on. Drago already was a god, then he ruled the Bakugan race - so how is he so weak? I think I've come to a conclusion that... Dan's father is the creator of Bakugan. He allowed Dan to do whatever he wanted, so he created the game, then allowed him to go to New Vestroia and save it... multiple times. Then got transferred to Bayview which allowed Kuso to save Neathia.. What happened to Dan's dad? He is really Genesis Dragonoid... even though he almost allowed Bakugan City to be destroyed, Zenthon, and Zenthon Titan. He was watching Dan Kuso all this time to protect him and earth. praise to the pudding lover dad Category:Blog posts